Monkey Business: A Midsummer Night's Dream
by dragonbabezee
Summary: It's a perfect, moon lit summer night at Capsule Corporation. Bulma is bored and Vegeta is...well, you'll see. This is not my usual kind of story! One-shot for We're Just Saiyan Community fan art inspired fic challenge. Teaser version only, but even this is rated M for language, adult themes and sexual content! Look out!


_Author's Note: THIS IS JUST A TEASER! The full story is hosted on Archive Of Our Own, the link to which is on my profile page. The full story contains MORE bad language, EXPLICIT scenes and other things which may corrupt innocent minds and upset the puritan. I decided not to post the whole thing here as it would flagrantly break the posting rules on this site._

_This is a submission for the fan-art inspired fic challenge set by MayMayB on the Google+ community We're Just Saiyan. I wasn't going to enter, but then over the course of a sleepless night, this idea burning itself into my brain (possibly causing scarring in the process?). It's smutty, it's silly, and it's not exactly in good taste! If you get to a point when you say "What the hell am I reading?", rest assured that I felt the same way when I say down and wrote it. Perhaps this is a story that would've been better left unwritten, but I was halfway through and already publicly committed myself by the time I realized that what had seemed so funny as I lay in bed, delirious from lack of sleep was...well, you be the judge. From my id to your screens.  
_

_Also, a big thanks to my excellent beta Adli! She's a top gal, and she really knows her grammar!_

* * *

Finding herself with little to do that day, either in the lab or the house, or otherwise finding herself occupied by some request of Vegeta's, Bulma had opted to plunge back into a long neglected hobby – the building and flying of hoverbikes. Her mind, now attuned to the complexities of interstellar travel and gravity manipulation, took off into overdrive as soon as she pulled the sheet of her most recently shelved project – a cherry red thing with vintage curves. By lunchtime she had gutted it and replaced nearly every single internal component, and by mid afternoon she'd be damned if she didn't have the fastest, most manoeuvrable hover bike on the planet.

Taking it for a spin in her typical reckless manner she circled the compound at breakneck speed before taking off over the city, buzzing the traffic control tower and racing back to Capsule Corp before the controllers had time to finish choking on their coffee.

She barrel-rolled the thing over the house, enjoying the feeling of the g-forces trying to rip her from the saddle, then took it low through the garden, scaring her mother and hunching down to fly under the clothes line between the drying sheets so fast that they were torn from the line by the wind of her passing. To complete her test run she immediately pulled of into a loop-the-loop, her grin turning to a smirk at the top of the loop when, upside down, she spotted Vegeta standing on the lawn halfway between the house and Capsule 3, watching her aerial antics. Deciding to give him something to really gawk at, she took the bike up as if for another loop, but instead continued riding it vertically into the sky, her arms and legs shaking a little from the effort of holding on in such a position, until the engine stalled and the bike began to fall. She pulled back on the handlebars, flipping the falling bike over until it was falling upright again, and chortling, tweaked the ignition to gun the engine once more. Nothing happened.

'Oh fuck!' she hissed as she turned the key repeatedly and the ground continued rush towards her. On the fourth attempt the engine spluttered to life and the bike leapt forward, and pulling up as hard as she could on the handlebars she prevented it from crashing into the ground, and stopped it in an impressively short distance and managed to avoid driving head long into the house.

Heart pounding, she leapt from her bike and turned triumphantly to look across the garden to where Vegeta stood. He only shook his head and continued his way into the spaceship.

Cursing the loose connection on the ignition, Bulma capsulated the hover bike with shaking hands. _You almost killed yourself then_, she told herself. _You're too old for this kind of shit!_

Sighing, she took the bike back to her shop and had the ignition fixed in a couple of minutes. Then she pulled the sheet over it again.

Flying like a maniac was something she'd been known for when she was young, and she wasn't sure where this resurgence of recklessness had come from. Maybe it was just that she'd been so bored lately? Or so helpless feeling? The threat of the androids was pressing down on all of them, but all she could do about it was to support Vegeta in his training and make this world seem like a place worth him fighting for. Most of the time this didn't provide enough distraction from the thoughts that plagued her. She struggled to take in interest in Capsule Corporation's affairs beyond one or two things of personal interest in the R+D lab. She almost never went out, and the few friends she had seemed to have stopped calling. Ever since the Boy From the Future had delivered his frightening prophecy it felt like her whole life was on hold until that day the androids actually showed up.

One thing that was no longer on hold though was Yamcha. Things had been getting nasty between them ever since they heard about the androids, and frankly, they hadn't been too wonderful even before that. She had felt like he wasn't giving his training his all, and he had accused her of not giving enough time or attention to their relationship. After Vegeta blew up the ship and nearly himself, she'd been so preoccupied with Vegeta's health and the rebuild that she hadn't seen Yamcha for a month. When he finally came around of his own volition it was to see that she was all right and to call it quits. They finally admitted to themselves that they weren't right for each other, but they agreed to remain friends. She'd faced their break up with less pain than she had expected. She'd purged all the songs that reminded her of him from her playlists, cut her hair and waited for the gnawing regret that would inevitably drive her back to him. But this time it never came.

And now she was bored and thinking too much.

* * *

After dinner Bulma picked up the racy novel she was halfway through and quieted her mind with the romantic suspense between Prudence the pauper noble woman and Sebastian the highway robber. She nose was still in her book when she found herself in the kitchen taking the half-drunk bottle of Pinot Gris out of the fridge. As she was about to refill her glass she noticed how much of the bottle was gone already. It had been opened at dinnertime, and other than a thimbleful that her mother had sipped, she'd drunk the rest herself.

'Really, Bulma? This is getting to be a habit,' she muttered to herself. She put the bottle back and her glass in the dishwasher and cast about for something to do that didn't involve indulging bad habits. She couldn't go upstairs yet – her parents had announced ten minutes ago that they were going to go watch a movie in bed, and over the years Bulma had come to know this was code for Watch Porn and then Do It.

Looking out of the kitchen window she noticed that the lights in Capsule 3 weren't on. Vegeta had finished training for the day before midnight, which was a rarity. She decided to take this opportunity to perform a much needed system check and maintenance. Normally doing it in the day time required a difficult coaxing of the Saiyan away from the equipment, although he had been a little more agreeable and amiable about it since he recovered from his accident. She sensed that he trusted her and her father a little more. He certainly gave her more attention these days, although much of this attention involved silent stares of consideration. She felt a lurch of excitement at the memory of his eyes on her. She'd take any other man to task for staring at her so openly, but with Vegeta she had no idea what he was thinking - whether he was appreciating her assets or plotting her murder as he had promised her a few times. Perversely she found this far more exciting than the men who were obvious in their admiration of her. She wondered where he was if he wasn't training.

_He's dangerous_, she reminded herself, and only felt another, even more powerful tingle run through her_. Just check the stupid ship Bulma!_

She fetched her toolbag and headed out into the garden.

Once outside she slowed her business-like pace and looked around in wonder. It was a breathless midsummer night, and though she wore only short shorts and a strapless top, the air felt velvety warm on her bare shoulders and legs. What astonished her though was the full moon beaming down, turning the lawn to silver and the flowers to glowing, pale ghosts of themselves. This was the first full moon since Kami had restored it, and she had not realised how much she had missed it until this moment. Spellbound, she shucked her shoes, set down the toolbag, and turned away from Capsule 3.

She wandered deeper into the garden, between the bushes, roses and pergolas, breathing deeply to pull in the scent of the blooming flowers, heavy and sweet in the dark. She stopped at an arbour that was draped with honeysuckle and plucked a glowing blossom, putting it to her lips to suck the nectar.

'What are you doing?' said a deep, calm voice.

She jumped slightly in fright, not realising till that moment that she wasn't alone. Only a few yards from her Vegeta lay on his back in the grass, his head turned towards her.

'What are _you_ doing?' she countered to cover her fluster. 'Lying between the flowerbeds hoping to startle young women?'

He snorted. 'I asked first.'

'I was sipping nectar from the honeysuckle if you must know.'

He jumped to his feet with a sudden, fluid grace and joined her.

'You drink the flowers?'

'Yeah, sure. I used to do it all the time when I was a kid. Try it.'

She handed him a blossom, their fingers grazing as she passed it over, returning all the tingling she had felt before when thinking of him. He sucked on the end and then gave a grunt of mild surprise.

'Tastes sweet,' he said. 'Like honey.'

'That's why they call it honeysuckle. Now what were _you_ doing lying on the grass out here?'

'Watching the full moon.'

'Uh huh,' she said, and then a thought occurred to her. 'I guess it must be weird for you looking at the full moon and not…you know…'

'Transforming into the giant Oozaru?'

'Yes.'

'You have no idea,' he said, turning back to the light. His face was oddly slack she saw, his eyes wide open, drinking in the sight. She was sure she had never seen him so relaxed, nor had she heard him say so many words without shouting or throwing in insults and demands. 'I can still feel its pull, but nothing happens.'

'Are you glad Kami wished it back?'

He paused for a long moment, considering his reply. 'Yes,' he said in the end.

'But it makes you sad?' she ventured.

Vegeta gave a low chuckle and looked at her sidelong. 'Don't presume to know how I feel, Woman,' he said, but there was no anger in the words. 'The moon has significance for my people beyond the ability to transform into the great apes.'

'Like?'

'It's a signal for change. For metamorphosis. For new beginnings and old endings. And passion - for war, for flesh, for mating…The moon was full on Planet Vegeta only once every eight years. I've heard it was quite a spectacle when it happened.'

'I bet it was,' she said, imagining a planet full of mad, hungry, horny giant apes. 'Well I'm glad that Kami wished it back. I've missed her. She's beautiful.'

'Beauty is just a distraction,' he said, still looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

'But it's a nice distraction,' she said. 'There's nothing wrong with taking a moment to enjoy the beautiful things.'

His face tightened as he almost succeeded in suppressing a smile, and he turned back to the moon.

Bulma felt breathless from this rare exchange of words that were not only civil, but bordered on the pleasant. He never normally stood this close to her – usually he didn't like to stand within four feet of anyone. She wanted to stay and linger in his presence some more, but couldn't think of any legitimate excuse.

'Well, I'd better…go do that gravity simulator maintenance I came out to do.'

Vegeta grunted and made no move to stop her as she slowly padded back across the lawn in her bare feet. Another bolt of frustrated yearning hit her, the strongest yet, and sent heaviness to her heart as well as her loins. _That poor man_, she thought, turning to look over her shoulder as she stepped into the ship. _He's so alone in this world_.

Vegeta was watching her over his shoulder too. Then he turned away and lay back down on the grass.

Bulma repressed the mad urge to run back and throw herself on top on him, and climbed the steps into Capsule 3.

Inside she flicked on the lights and then flicked them off again. The yellow light was garish after the coolness of the moonlight. Instead she took a blue-white LED task light from her bag and held it over her as she worked. She initiated the diagnostics on the ship's computer and then knelt down to open the access panel with her screwdriver. Inside was the heart of the gravity simulator. She checked the levels on the coolant, the mercury, and the integrity of the housing. Then she checked the results of the diagnostics and was almost done when a silhouette in the doorway blocked the light from outside.

'Are you waiting for me to finish?' she asked. 'I'm almost done.'

She got back down on her knees to do the panel up with her screwdriver when she sensed movement behind her. She gasped with shock when something wrapped itself around her middle.

'Vegeta?' she said, both alarmed and excited. She clamped her own arm over his as it began sliding upwards, only to find it wasn't an arm at all! 'Vegeta! What? Fur?' She tried to turn but found the grasp of the sinuous thing was too strong. Thighs pressed up alongside hers from behind, and breath tickled her ear. 'Vegeta is that really you?' she asked in fright.

'It is.' Something in his voice sent a tremor down her.

'What are you doing and why do you have a tail? Since when do you have a tail again?!'

'Since about a minute ago. I thought I'd better come inside before I caught sight of the moon again and transformed.' His tail loosened its grip and began its upward course again, pressing up against her bosoms and threatening to spill them out the top of her boob tube.

'And – and what are you doing?' she stammered.

'I think you know what I'm doing,' he replied, and leaned into her. He braced one hand against the console in front of them and his other joined his tail in its unhurried roaming.

'Uh-huh!' She was getting a pretty good idea anyway - he pulled her back against his lap and she could feel his intentions pressed right against her backside. 'I think you forgot to ask if I was okay with that!' she said, even as her hips gave her away, grinding herself into him.

'Oh,' he moaned. 'I think you just asked and answered your own question, don't you?'

Bulma flushed with her arousal and embarrassment at the swiftness of it. 'Okay, I – I'm fine with the idea.'

His tail coiled up her throat, tickling her skin before beginning to trail downwards again, pulling her top down with it. She snatched at the fabric only to find Vegeta's hand make it there first, holding the weight of one plump breast in his palm and running his thumb over her nipple.

She made only an inarticulate sound as she ground against him again, surprising herself. He rubbed his face up the side of her neck, inhaling all the way.

'Anyway, I didn't need to ask if you wanted me,' he said. 'I could _smell_ it. Like a peach ripening under my nose day by day, until tonight I couldn't stand it any more.'

Where had this Vegeta come from? The quiet looks and one nice conversation didn't add up to this, did it?

'Vegeta, are you feeling yourself?'

'No, I'm feeling _you_,' he said, huffing with laughter at his own joke. He laid more weight against her, pressing her down until her hands were against the floor and his body was wrapped over hers. His tail made its languorous way down her thighs and then up again to the crutch of her shorts. Bulma closed her eyes as she willed him to press against her. This wasn't her! She didn't go from nought to sixty in under a minute! Did she? They hadn't even kissed and he was down her top, between her legs and making her squirm.

'Well this peach doesn't do things like this! I barely know you!'

'I saw you today. You're reckless. You crave danger. You crave _me_.'

END TEASER! This is less than a third of the story! If you want the whole story in all its glory, head over to archiveofourown dot org where you'll find me under the same username (dragonbabezee) and the same story title, or follow the link on my profile page. You're welcome to leave a review here - in fact I encourage it because then I can reply to any reviews, whereas not many people have AO3 accounts yet. It is the brave frontier.


End file.
